


Insert a not so common name for a very common story line

by MorethanUSWNT



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, College AU, F/F, bye, kay - Freeform, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorethanUSWNT/pseuds/MorethanUSWNT
Summary: Lena falls, literally, into a sweet blonde girl at her local coffee shop. It fluffy. I wrote it on the spot.





	Insert a not so common name for a very common story line

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the read please leave comments and kudos it’s greatly appreciated, also I’m sorry I can’t spell :)

She has been sitting at this coffee shop for what felt like hours and the same sentence has been read over and over again. 

The artist could not continue to read through the Shakespeare play any more, no matter how much of it was a part of her grade. She hasn’t found the passion to finish was she’s used to love like reading and understanding the literature which she could turn into art. She can not figure out why but it’s finally caught up with her, her life. She 17 and a sophomore in college. Her friends are almost 3 years older than her. 

She’s not here to complain, no not at all. But god she’s spent most of her life studying away reaching for her next achievement. She hasn’t stopped to think about herself in a while. 

She shut the book. 

Why is she thinking about herself when finals are around the corner and...

Why is she thinking about finals when she hasn’t put herself first in... years? Is that too long, yes.

Yes. 

It is. 

She can see out of the corner of her eye an employee walks by her. 

“Excuse me, could I have another.” She speaks softly not to disturb the quietness that has settled over the coffee shop. It’s unusual she’s usually here during its busiest hours. 

“Of course, of what miss?” That when Lena looked up. The normal waiter with a deep voice that was always scheduled tuesday from noon to 7 was replaced with a bright, blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a much much higher voice. 

Lena only arrived at the coffee around 4:30 after her last class on tuesday’s ended and she always left before her usual waiter was ended his shift. She did not always take notice it was just her schedule. 

Her internal time clock that ticked away day after day keeping her on task and on time. She never ran late. 

Until now, where she found herself looking into a new face. 

“Oh I’m sorry I was expecting Adam, he knows my order.” 

Lena read her name tag, Kara written in blue with a small smiley face drawn in red ink next to it .

“Adam left almost two hours ago we close soon but I’m sure I could..” The raven haired girl cut her off.

“Two hours ago! God what time is it.” Lena panicked grabbing her stuff. 9 o’clock! It can’t be she told her roommate she would be back before 7 she always was. 

“I’m so sorry miss it’s almost 9.”

Lena finally looked around and realized why it was so quiet. It was 9 and she should be started her bed time routine, she should be putting her towel on the counter of the sink and turning the water to an unbearable heat to shower. 

She threw her book into her bag and stuffed her papers that scattered the table into a folder. She slung the strap of the messenger bag over her shoulder and with a tug went to stand. 

She thought her life was going to end right there. 

The bag did not give, as it was caught on the chair stationed next to hers and with the force she put into stand while she was in her frenzy sent her flying to the ground. 

Almost. 

With her eyes closed she could not see how far she was from the ground but her fall must of been in true slow-mo if she had not hit the floor yet. 

But the feeling of soft, almost silky, hands brought her eyes open and she saw that she was in fact not falling in slow-mo to her death but held up by, which she now realizes in such close proximity, one of the most attractive girls she’s seen. Ever. 

The blonde, Kara, immediately - well not really, maybe a few intense seconds after broke eye contact and put Lena back into a standing position, one of the tan hands still gripped the fabric of Lena’s plaid unbuttoned shirt while the other was not so safely attached to her hip. 

“Oh my gosh, miss, I apologize.” The blonde quickly shuttered out, Then she was aware of her hands which Lena had been aware of for a few moments now. The blonde shifted her hands back to her side in a flash. 

The artist had already put the painting into her mind. Sketching out the shape of the blondes eyes and the color of her lips. She shook the thoughts from her mind quickly. 

“Lena.” the raven girl said. 

“What?” Kara looked up at her awkwardly no expecting her response. 

“My name, my name is Lena. I’m an art major here.”

“You look to young.”

“I am.”

“Interesting.” The blonde quipped.

“Yes, yeah very.” 

“I’m sorry I did not mean to offend you. I’m Kara.”

“I know.” Lena saw Kara’s eyes go wide at the words. The green eyed girl tapped Kara’s name tag. “This gives it away.”

Awkwardly the blonde laughed at the gesture and her body language, although still showed her awkwardness, started to reveal the bright and shiny girl who appeared before this insident started. 

“Lena?” The blonde questioned.

“Yeah?” Lena finally regained her composure and gotten herself fully unattached to the table. 

“Are you doing anything tomorrow.”

“I mean I’m just going to leave and get out of your hair.” Lena motioned toward the door.

“Well I mean you don’t have to but... I mean I know it’s past 9 and you probably have somewhere to be - although it’s fine if you don”t or um.. don’t... want to but,” 

“Kara I’m sorry but spit it out.”

“I ramble.”

Lena quirked an eyebrow. “I can tell.”

“Would you like to go get some coffee with me tomorrow?”

“Here?” Lena asked.

“Where ever. If you want.”

“Will you meet me at the C Dorms?” Lena continued to answer in questions.

Kara smiled. “If we can go out for coffee!”

“Tomorrow at 11, we can grab a little brunch. I know a place.” Lena smiled. 

“It’s a date.” Kara said excitedly at first before realizing her words. Lena watched as her face morphed from joy to fear.

“Well it’s whatever you want it to be. 11! Don’t be late.” 

And with a smile thrown over her shoulder at the blonde girl she walked out of the coffee shop 2 and a half hours later than expected with much much more pep in her step then she would 2 and a half hours before.


End file.
